


My warmth is only for you

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Choi San is Whipped, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, I take no critique, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Kisses, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, San is probably the most romantic person, Soft Choi San, san is in love, soft, warm feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Staring at his friend had evolved into admiring, adoring, loving- wishing. A crush became something more and soon he craved the others' presence whenever they were out together, bumping into the older, holding onto him, hugging and cuddling.Until one summer night where they all had gone to a vacation together, they had laid on the cool sand of the beach, just the two of them and Yeosang had looked so pretty illuminated by the moonlight, the way his beautiful brown eyes where reflecting entire star constellations, star kissed cheeks pulled up by a soft smile-"I love you."It had gone over his lips so easily, soft and a bit shaky to the scare he gave himself with it, words carried away by the gentle summer breeze.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	My warmth is only for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello~
> 
> This little fic was inspired by a prompt I got from my friend Aurora, so shout out to her for this, I hope you enjoy it if you read it.

Soft cracking echoed back from the walls, light of flames licking walls, heat pulling him into warm and comfortable blanket. Outside rain poured down, enveloping the word onto a veil of darkness and coldness, the temperature just barely enough to not make it freeze- or let it snow again. 

There, caged in between those two so different states of the world, was San. 

San who had his favorite cuddle blanket thrown over his legs while sitting close to the fireplace, a low purring cat on his lap, sleeping happily while he scratches her ear every once in a while. All the while he wears a hoodie which is definitely not his but is also not keen on giving it back any time soon, the donator only laughing when San brings it up, telling him that he looks good in it. Even after quite some time it still made his heart melt whenever Yeosang said cheesy things, when the elder tried his best to follow San’s romantic side.

He feels warm like this. Surrounded by the things he likes. 

He sinks a bit deeper into the armchair, letting his head fall back onto the rest, sleepy eyes staring at the ceiling. A small glimmer ignited in his chest when he heard the rain hitting windows and shaking doors. 

The soft melody of Seventeen's earlier works filters through the room, which he had entirely forgotten he had put on and reminded him that he probably should get up soon, maybe even greet his boyfriend when he would get back soaked wet and looking like a drenched dog. The imagery alone made San chuckle, Byeol clawing his legs at his attempt to get up. 

After some more protests and a cat which got unhappy, San was able to stand up, a head butting his leg before disappearing out of the door. He whispers a quiet apology after his sweetheart before he reaches for his phone, seeing if he got new messages. 

He did, four to be precise. Yet he was distracted by his lockscreen. 

It was Yeosang’s and his first selfie they had taken together after becoming a pair, after they had danced around each other for quite some time. The memory makes him chuckle fondly. 

Back then, they had just established a stable friend circle, Wooyoung had come to their nightly hangout sessions, talked about anything and everything until from one moment to the other he had said: 

_ "One day you will fall for Yeosang and I will be the first one to tell you that I told you so!"  _

San had, admittedly a bit shy, not entirely understood where his best friend had gotten this thought from when they had never spoken about love within their friend circle, no one even aware that San preferred man over woman at the time- 

Wooyoung had always been good at reading people. And of course it had come to what the younger man had predicted. 

The crash had been hard, unforgiving, left San speechless for weeks. Because how could someone not love Yeosang? This gentle presence with an even more gentle soul, albeit his tongue is sometimes faster than his brain, are even his little imperfections so endearing, San had fallen hard. So strong there had been no phase needed of denial, the truth so obvious. 

Staring at his friend had evolved into admiring, adoring, loving- wishing. A crush became something more and soon he craved the others' presence whenever they were out together, bumping into the older, holding onto him, hugging and cuddling. 

Until one summer night where they all had gone to a vacation together, they had laid on the cool sand of the beach, just the two of them and Yeosang had looked so pretty illuminated by the moonlight, the way his beautiful brown eyes where reflecting entire star constellations, star kissed cheeks pulled up by a soft smile- 

_ "I love you." _

It had gone over his lips so easily, soft and a bit shaky to the scare he gave himself with it, words carried away by the gentle summer breeze. 

Yeosang had hid his face behind his hands and muttered things San didn't understand but wanted to hear, could imagine how sweet the man next to him was blushing. San had lifted his body up when Yeosang refused to move his hands and laid his on top of the elder's, feeling how a shaky breath left his body. 

It took forever until he coaxed the other into giving his face free and San had been right, his heart beating a bit faster when those rosy cheeks were hit by moonlight once more, intertwining his hand with his own. 

They had taken the selfie later back at their beach house after everyone had gathered back together, discussing what they wanted to do the next day. If any of them noticed the change in the two's demeanor- none of them spoke about it, giving them time to readjust to this new development, about what they would be from here on out. When everyone had shuffled into their beds exhausted from the day and Yeosang was very much demanded at his best friend's side, Wooyoung and his loud demands had made that clear, had San pulled him for a quick selfie, a short reminder of the day-

Until Yeosang had pressed a kiss against his cheek and shuffled away into his shared room, leaving San breathless and warm behind, heart jumping in happiness. 

The unspoken words of

_ "I love you too" _

echoing back inside of San. The night afterwards had been entirely too short to be questioned by Wooyoung and Seonghwa the next day, brushing them off in favour to back hug Yeosang.

From there on San was free to love, free to express those overwhelming yet calming feelings swirling inside of his chest. 

They had gone on countless dates afterwards. Much to their friends' dislike, six grown men sulking when they said they wanted to go out as two, not as eight. Sure enough the others understood the meaning sooner or later and congratulated them whenever it finally had dawned upon them- San had found that oddly amusing. Wooyoung surely had found out first, washing both of their heads before kissing their foreheads, telling them he was proud of them. 

Now, months later, it was if it never had been any different. The little apartment they had rented together became their safe space, a place both of them treasured very much.

While San had become an office worker, Yeosang had chosen the path of becoming a kindergarten teacher. The older man had bloomed in his passion. Seeing those sweet children growing up had been enough to fill Yeosang’s heart, more than once had his boyfriend thought about his little friends even after work, wondering how he could surprise them. 

The nights the older had stayed awake cutting out snowflakes to decorate the windows because snow wasn't in any recent prognosis.

He was the one sweet man who went out of his way to buy every child a small Christmas present from his own money just because he wanted to see them smile and help those families who struggled with finances. 

San had only once gone to Yeosang’s kindergarten when the older had forgotten his lunch and asked him if he could bring it, _ of course he could _ , and there, standing inside the doorframe, had been the most beautiful man getting just a bit more ethereal when he smiled so warmly at the child in his arms, pointing at San and saying something. He had melted on the spot, no imagery ever getting close to this again. (That's a lie, when they had taken in foster kittens for a while Yeosang had given all his love to the little fur balls and San had made more than just one secret picture of the encounter. (Don’t tell him.)) 

The moving of a door has San turn towards the door, messages and phone completely forgotten, Byeol already greeting her owner with a meow and Yeosang's deep chuckle resonated back until it met San’s ears, making his heart do a leap even after such a long time of loving him. 

He slowly shuffles through the living room when he hears a soft  _ I'm back  _ and San smiles, answering  _ Welcome Back  _ like they always did when San was earlier home. 

And as he had suspected was his beloved drenched, water dripping over the floor, Byeol eyeing Yeosang with great disgust. San laughed at the image and shuffled over, pressing a short kiss onto Yeosang’s cold and wet lips, letting it linger for a moment to warm them up a bit before he steps away, smiling. 

“Got wet, darling?” 

“A bit.” Yeosang chuckles, slipping out of his shoes and it squelches disgustingly. 

“Come go and take a shower, I prepare something warm for you.” 

“Oh? What would that be.” The elder steps, wet hands sneaking onto San’s waist, another kiss shared between them until Yeosang has to sneeze and San can’t hold in the laughter. 

“A warm chocolate drink and dry clothes. Now hop hop, I don’t want you to get sick, the children would murder me.” 

Yeosang pouts at him when San steps away, shooing him, finally walking into the bathroom when San made it clear that he had to warm and get dry. Byeol meowed at him, her head bumping into his legs and he picked her up, taking her with him.

Choosing a few clothes for his boyfriend, he lets the cat down and is relieved when he hears the water running. He knocks once, twice but when his boyfriend doesn’t answer he opens door slightly to not startle him, risking a short glance before he placed the clothes on the toilette and closed the door again. 

While he stood in the kitchen preparing their hot drinks, he couldn’t help but think back at the first christmas they had shared. Back in Wooyoungs’ and Sans’ small apartment, everyone had gathered obviously but San had only eyes for Yeosang that night.

For the sweet man who so enthusiastically had wrapped his presents, decorated the room, put on fairy lights and mistletoes. 

He had been in his element and San hadn’t left his side the entire night, arms wrapped around the warm body, falling more with every second. It had dawned on him back on that night that San would never stop loving Yeosang, no matter if they fell out of love or not, a part of him forever with the older, unable to be given to another person. 

Yeosang made him complete. 

Two arms sneaked around his chest and San smiled, falling back into the embrace, humming a soft tune when a head was placed onto his shoulder. If he could, we would stay like this forever, slowly swinging together.

But their drinks where done and Yeosang’s arms still felt freezingly cold against his body, even through the hoodie he was wearing. 

Yeosang guided San who held their cups and helped him dodge Byeol who sneaked up between their legs. San laughs when Yeosang tried to shoo her away but she just sat down in front of them, meowing. They made it safely around her. She came along anyway. 

San placed their cups down on their table and Seventeen had changed to Shinee. Together they fell back, San making sure his favorite cuddle blanket was draped over them, this time Yeosang being the one leaning against San’s chest. 

His arms pull Yeosang a bit closer, blowing a kiss against his neck. 

“How was your day?” He asks his boyfriend who seemed to get cozy and warm inside of his embrace, eyes fluttering shut when San’s soft voice danced along with the music. 

“Nice. Children where nice..” Yeosang mumbles, snuggling even deeper. “Missed you…”

San hummed, whispering  _ I missed you too  _ before he pressed a kiss against his hair, letting the day fade out like this, they way he wanted it, loved it to happen. 

Byeol curled up next them and soon all three of them fell asleep in the cozy room, content with the world and themselves. 


End file.
